Adventures in Babysitting
by Sirka-69
Summary: Lorelai and Luke play mommy and daddy when Sookie and Jackson go out of town.
1. Lukes help

Chapter 1  
  
Lorelai walks into the diner and sits at the counter  
  
Luke- Hey.  
  
Lorelai- Hey Luke, can I have some coffee to go.  
  
Luke- Sure...(pours coffee)...you have to get to the Inn?  
  
Lorelai- No. I need to go to Sookie's and pick up Davey. They're going out of town for a week and I said I would watch him.  
  
Luke- will you be able to handle that, with you working at the Inn and all?  
  
Lorelai- I don't know. I didn't think about that when I said I would watch him. And I can't really ask Rory to help since she has classes and everything.  
  
Luke- I'll help.  
  
Lorelai- What?  
  
Luke- I'll help.  
  
Lorelai- Are you sure?  
  
Luke- Yeah. I'll watch him while your at the Inn and after work you can come and pick him up.  
  
Lorelai- Luke, that's really sweet, but I can't ask you to do that.  
  
Luke- you didn't ask, I offered.  
  
Lorelai- I was just about to go pick him up and then head to the Inn.  
  
Luke- Bring him back here. I still have a playpen upstairs from when Jess was a baby, I'll move some tables and set it up over in the corner.  
  
Lorelai- you're the best Luke, I'll go pick him up now.  
  
Sookie's  
  
Lorelai- Hey Sookie, Hey Jackson.  
  
Sookie- Hey.  
  
Jackson- Hey.  
  
Sookie- You ready for Davey?  
  
Lorelai- As I'll ever be.  
  
Sookie- Here you go...(hands him to Lorelai)...Do you have everything you'll need?  
  
Lorelai- we been over this Sook, I have everything.  
  
Sookie- Food?  
  
Lorelai- Yes.  
  
Sookie- Diapers?  
  
Lorelai- Yes.  
  
Sookie- Playpen?  
  
Lorelai- Luke has one.  
  
Sookie- Luke?  
  
Lorelai- Yeah, He's going to help me watch him.  
  
Sookie- Really? I thought he hated kids.  
  
Lorelai- I know, but he volunteered, so I'll let him help me.  
  
Sookie- Is he going to stay at your house?  
  
Lorelai- I don't know yet.  
  
Sookie- Well, Davey can be quite a hand full at night. Maybe you should consider letting Luke play Daddy.  
  
Lorelai- Maybe. I'll think about it. I need to get to the Inn...and you need to get to the airport.  
  
Sookie- Oh! Jackson lets go.  
  
Jackson- Coming!  
  
Sookie- Bye-Bye baby, We'll be back soon...(kisses Davey on the cheek)...Bye Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai- Bye Sookie, Have fun.  
  
Jackson- Bye buddy...(Kisses him in the head)...I love you. Bye Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai- Bye Jackson.  
  
(Sookie and Jackson pull away)  
  
Lorelai- Come on Davey, lets go see Dadd...I mean Luke. Hmm.  
  
Luke's  
  
Lorelai- Hey Luke.  
  
Luke- Oh, hey, that was fast, didn't even have time to get the playpen down here.  
  
Lorelai- Oh, do you want me to take him with me?  
  
Luke- No, will you help me get the playpen down?  
  
Lorelai- Sure.  
  
Luke- Caesar, I'll be upstairs.  
  
(Luke and Lorelai go upstairs. When Lorelai got up there she sat on Luke's bed cradling Davey in her arms.)  
  
Lorelai- Hey Luke?  
  
Luke- Yeah?  
  
Lorelai- what are we going to do at night?  
  
Luke- what do you mean?  
  
Lorelai- I mean with Davey, Do you want to come stay my house and help me watch him?  
  
Luke- yeah, sure, Are you comfortable with that?  
  
Lorelai-Under one condition.  
  
Luke- I'll cook breakfast every morning and when you wake up everyday there will be a fresh pot of coffee next to your bed.  
  
Lorelai- you read my mind.  
  
Luke- where will I sleep...(looking in the closet)  
  
Lorelai- Um well...I guess you could sleep in my room...(Luke looks at her strangely)...I mean you won't be able to hear him downstairs, and he'll be in my room anyway, you will be a lot more help.  
  
Luke- do you have a spare mattress? ...(Pulls out the playpen)  
  
Lorelai- Just Rory's, you'll have to pull it upstairs.  
  
Luke- Okay, I guess I'm staying at your house. 


	2. Damn phone

Chapter 2  
  
The Dragonfly 6:30 pm  
  
Lorelai- Yes Michel, you are in charge of answering the phone...(getting annoyed by the continuous ring)  
  
Michel- Why should I, we're not even open yet, if it's that important they will call your cell phone.  
  
Lorelai-...sighs...I have to go pick up Davey...(starts to leave)...(cells phone starts ringing)...Hello?  
  
Luke-Lorelai, I have been trying to call you at the Inn for the past 20 minutes.  
  
Lorelai- Sorry, Michel would not answer the phone.  
  
Luke- isn't that his job?  
  
Lorelai- don't get me started. What's up?  
  
Luke- I was just calling to ask you when you would be over here.  
  
Lorelai- I was just about to come pick him up.  
  
Luke- Okay, Want me to close up early and I'll meet you at your house with dinner, Davey, and a crib?  
  
Lorelai- Sure, nothing healthy.  
  
Luke- wouldn't think of it.  
  
Lorelai's  
  
(After dinner, Lorelai is with Davey on the couch; Luke is upstairs working on the crib.)  
  
Lorelai- well Davey, what shall we watch? (flipping through channels).  
  
Luke- The crib is finished but there isn't going to be room for another mattress. Do you want me to sleep down here or on the floor or what?  
  
Lorelai- I guess you can sleep in my bed with me,  
  
Luke- Are you sure, you wouldn't be uncomfortable with that?  
  
Lorelai- One, I trust you wouldn't try to take advantage of me in that situation...  
  
Luke- True...  
  
Lorelai- Two, there will be a baby in the room...  
  
Luke- True...  
  
Lorelai- and three, I have never felt uncomfortable with you...  
  
Luke-...True...(smile)...  
  
Lorelai-...(smile)...  
  
(Davey starts to cry)  
  
Lorelai- Oh, somebody's hungry!  
  
Luke- He just ate!  
  
Lorelai- He's a baby, Luke.  
  
Luke- Oh, yeah...can I feed him this time?  
  
Lorelai- Oh course you can Luke...(hands him a bottle)...(both go to sit on the couch, Luke cradles him in his arms and begins to feed him)...(Lorelai just sits there and stares at the pair smiling)  
  
Luke- What?  
  
Lorelai- Nothing, it's just...(smiles)...I had no Idea you were so good with babies.  
  
Luke- Well, I was around Jess a lot when he was a baby.  
  
Lorelai- do you want one? I mean, I remember the Jam hands speech but you would male a great Dad.  
  
Luke- Yeah, I guess, with the right person of course.  
  
Lorelai- Of course.  
  
Luke- what about you? Did you ever want another baby?  
  
Lorelai- Yeah but not all by myself again.  
  
Luke- Of course not...(Luke was so preoccupied talking to Lorelai that he didn't even notice that Davey had pushed the bottle away and fallen asleep)  
  
Lorelai- I guess we better put him in bed.  
  
Luke- Yeah I guess so...(both get up and start to walk to Lorelai's room. Once they got up there Luke gently laid Davey in the crib and looked up at Lorelai.)  
  
(Staring into each other's eyes they both realize something that they've been denying for years, the love, the passion, and the fear in a single glance, they both start to lean in at that point, just as their lips touched the phone rang.)  
  
Lorelai- I'll get that...(leaves the room.)  
  
Luke- So close. (He whispers to Davey.) 


	3. Better than I thought

Chapter 3  
  
Lorelai- (answers the phone) Hello?  
  
Sookie- Hey, Mommy!  
  
Lorelai- Wow Rory, your voice has changed.  
  
Sookie- Oh come on Lorelai, is Luke a good Daddy?  
  
Lorelai- Sookie!  
  
Sookie- Lorelai!  
  
Lorelai- Better than I thought.  
  
Sookie- Good enough to father your children?  
  
Lorelai- Pretty damn good.  
  
Sookie- Okay, but seriously, how's my baby treating you?  
  
Lorelai- He's being good; we just got him to sleep.  
  
Sookie- Okay, well I'm going to go, Jackson wants me.  
  
Lorelai- Okay, bye Sookie.  
  
Sookie- you better get to bed too, I have a feeling it's going to be a long night.  
  
Lorelai- Bye Sookie!  
  
Sookie- Bye sweetie.  
  
(Hangs Up) 


End file.
